Here's To US
by GleekyGirl11
Summary: Set after regional's Sam drives Mercedes home, their in her room sitting on her bed talking about their relationship.  I do not own glee even though I wish I did


**Here's To Us**

Set after regional's Sam drives Mercedes home, there in her room sitting on her bed talking about their relationship.

I do not own glee even though I wish I did.

"Come on Mercedes what is stopping you?" Sam said with a glint of hope in his eyes, "you want me just as much as I want you and this eye sex we do is driving me crazy!" Sam gave her a cheeky wink.

"What eye sex, I do not do eye sex! What if I did want you it can't happen as soon as it starts getting good you will leave me again and I can't handle that again." Mercedes said rising from the bed to start walking around her room.

"I am never going anywhere again I promise you that, the only place I'm gonna be going is wherever you go baby and I mean that, I'm in this for the long haul darling and don't you forget that!" He said pulling Mercedes between his legs at the bottom of the bed.

"I'm so in love with you that it scares me, I feel like I can't breathe without you and when your around it's like if I let you go I will drown. You're my life and I don't want to lose you." She pleaded with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey hey hey come here... I promise you that you have me completely and I love you so much cedes that it hurts, now come here at let me kiss you until you believe it!" Sam said with so much love and care in his eyes that she just melted into those green orbs.

Sam pulled her face down until their lips met, it sent a spark right through the bodies and it lit fires in each of their souls. Sam brushed his tongue against her bottom lip asking for entrance which she happily gave, Mercedes let a moan when Sam brushed his tongue against the back of her teeth. After what felt like hours they pulled apart breathing heavily.

"Wow...urm wow" she said breathlessly

"Yeah... totally! Now do you believe me were meant to be together baby and please say yes coz your seriously turning me on in the dress your wearing." He said lustfully

"I am now" Mercedes wink cheekily and sat down on his lap

He whispered in her ear "mmm you really are babe" then he took her ear lobe in his mouth which sent tingles through her body.

"Oh.. god.. Sam..." she moaned as she pushed him back on the bed and laid on top of him

Sam flipped them over so he was now lying on top of her; he captured her lips in a passionate kiss before moving down to her neck.

Mercedes found the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up slowly until it was all the way off. Her hands went searching all over her men and boy she loved his abs.

Sam was on a role he wanted her so badly and this dress was in the way of his sexy girl's body without a minute thought the dress was off and he went on to removing her bra, meanwhile Mercedes hands were stroking his ass through his jeans.

"I want you so bad baby, I need you" Mercedes asked between moans.

"Oh god you don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that." Sam said.

Sam pushed his groin into her hips and for much friction they both desired and she let out a loud moan. Mercedes could feel his hardness through his jeans and it was driving her insane, she needed to feel it, she needed it in her.

Mercedes undid his belt buckle and undid his jeans and pulled them off, leaving Sam in only his boxers, she placed her hand on his member through the thin material and started rubbing slowly.

"Cedes... oh.. please" Sam moaned

"You don't how much I want you in me right now Sam, while you were gone thinking about like this was the only thing that kept me sane." she said

"You mean every time you touched yourself you thought of me baby? Sam asked

"That's right I haven't been with anyone since you and you really make me horny"

Sam's boxers were now off and Mercedes was licking him from base to tip.

"I imagined that I was touching you, the way you used to like me to touch you" she whispered dropping a kiss on his swollen member, her mouth took little time in tasting the part of him that she had so wanted throughout all this time. Her small hands helped to touch him and she was finally silent, giving the pleasure that he so needed.

"Oh god..." Sam pulled her off him knowing he was close and into a passionate kiss, he wanted to taste himself in her mouth.

Sam pulled off her panties

"I don't want to come like that I want to be in you but first..." Sam was stroking her with his fingers before slipping two of them inside her. "You're so wet baby, so fucking wet" he crooked his fingers searching for her magic spot

"Sam..oh... god... sam" she moaned as he hit her spot, he moved his fingers from inside her and shoved them in her mouth and the way she was licking his fingers he could feel himself growing harder even more.

He went back between his legs however this time he let his tongue do the work, she tasted fantastic and he couldn't get enough.

"Fuck..Sam.. oh god." He knew she was close so he removed himself from her, went back up to her lips and kissed her passionately, he then reached for a condom and dressed himself. He lowered himself between her legs and slowly pushed in.

The connection felt amazing between them; she arched her back in pleasure as he slowly started to thrust in to her.

"I am hurting you baby?"

"Oh no.. god no!" she moaned

Sam withdrew until only his head was still inside, then, grasping her hips tightly, he pressed slowly back in again. He felt Mercedes trembling beneath him. "Are you okay? Is it too much?"

"Don't stop, please. I need more," breathed Mercedes. Slowly, Sam began to thrust, trying to develop a rhythm. "Ah, that's so good. Keep going … more," She demanded

"God your so tight, Oh.. fuck.."

"Harder... harder..oh god!"

Sam picked up the pace, thrusting faster and deeper. He leaned forward to plant kisses along Mercedes breasts, and the change in angle brought his cock into contact with that magic bundle of nerves.

Mercedes moaned. "There … right there … again … keep going. Sam, I'm so close. I'm … almost … there."

He started moving faster and faster inside her as he saw she started stuttering his name.

"S...s…sa…sa!" she moaned

Sam stayed with my fast movements as he felt her walls clench around his groin. She was coming, and he needed her to scream my name.

"Sa…I'm coming! Oh god! Faster! Faster!"

He started gasping and panting as he felt her tug his hair which was making him come as well.

"I'm almost there! I can feel it!" she was panting harder

"Fuck Mercedes I'm so close, say my name" He pleaded.

"Oh my god! Harder! Harder! Sam! Oh! Sam!

He knew any minute she would be there so he put his hand in between them and rubbed her slit.

"Sam!" she screamed feeling waves of pure pleasure washing over her, pleasure that he was trying to prolong as much as he could.

He felt Mercedes spasm around him, and that's all it took to bring him over the edge as well.

"Ohh! Fuck Mercedes "he shouted coming at last, closing his eyes and abandoning himself to the feeling of him inside her.

He continued his movements until both of them were spent, then they collapsed in a tangle of sweaty arms and legs, panting, exhausted, and completely sated.

Sam moved his head up until her lips met with his, her lips were glorious; I felt her tongue swirl inside my mouth. She tasted like heaven. I started kissing her passionately. We parted for air as we started panting; I moved my lips to her neck and then her ear; which made her giggle. I finally rested my head against her chest and she stayed brushing my hair with her hands. Lying naked in her and I just had sex with one the amazing girls.

"I love you so much Sam" Mercerdes said while looking straight into his eyes.

"mmm.. I love you too cedes! By the way that was fantastic" sam winked which caused her to giggle

"Yeah it was, god I have missed you Sammy"

"I have missed you too, we have a lot to make up for", he took her left breast in his mouth and start sucking once she let out a moan he look her in the eye and said "how about round 2 cedes."


End file.
